


ONLY YOU

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Series: Seattle LUV (Also LA) [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: ANDY and ROBERT, Drabbles unless we are otherwise INSPIRED, Ending it nicely, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, MATURE FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL SITUATION, Other, The chapters containing such will be marked, Victoria and Lucas, couples, relationship ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Drabbles and short fics (?) with lots of Vicley, Surrera(or SullyVandy), Rosilla, Marina, Travmett, Rosilla,RoWater, Phillinda, MackElena...you get the idea..
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: Seattle LUV (Also LA) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575226
Comments: 21
Kudos: 19





	1. M-SOOX!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeddyTheCardioGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyTheCardioGoddess/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Eternal_introvert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_introvert/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a disagreement over the amount and length of  
> time Ripley (quite necessarily) devotes to SFD business,  
> Victoria phones her Husband to apologize. The conversation  
> takes a 'turn' _( IT'S FINE-it's a fun turn! )_

"Hey you", Vic says as soon as her husband answers his office phone. "I'm an idiot, just look over me."

"Victoria Ripley...hey yourself. And you're not an idiot...you're frustrated over all of the time I'm investing in putting out 'paperwork and admin  
fires': Dixon's sexual harassment of Jules Karr, on-lining PRT, Vasquez..."

"I KNOW-that's why I'm an idiot! You're the fucking CHIEF, after all. I just didn't realize how much that job involves. I'll be better"...she allows the  
sentence to drift, suddenly realizing that there is MUSIC accompanying their conversation:

>   
>  Je-sus The Notorious Just  
>  Please us with your lyrical thesis  
>  We Just Chillin
> 
> Milk Em  
>  Top Billin  
>  Silk And Pure Linen, Me And Little Ceas  
>  Malibu Sea Breeze, Don P's, Palm Trees  
>  Cats named Pablo...
>
>> "Ahhh...is that...what's that in the background-where are you?!
>> 
>> "My office", he answers, a little distracted. "And it's Biggy and 112. Why?"
>> 
>> "No reason." Vic frantically waves to Andy and Travis, beckoning them over. She mutes her device for a few seconds, and mouths "Lucas is in his office, listening to BIGGY SMALLS!"
>> 
>> From Travis: "Whaaaaaaaaat!
>> 
>> "Bullshit! SPEAKER-NOW!" demands Andy. Trav agrees. "I gotta hear this!"
>> 
>> Vic activates speaker mode: 'Escada, don dada-playas stay splurgin'; game so tight they call it virgin...Oh I Need To Know Where We Stand...'
>> 
>> Andy and Travis cap a hand over each other's mouths to keep from roaring with laughter, and scurry away, still 'muting' one another...
>> 
>> "I don't like the way we left it, either", Ripley agrees. I'm out of here at 6-extra paperwork on that relationship proposal revision...maybe 7 at the latest. See you at the station for M-SOOX?"
>> 
>> "Ooooh! I likee M-SOOX! I am extremely sorry though. I'll do better."
>> 
>> "So will I. I love and adore you, Eggs."
>> 
>> "I love you more."
>> 
>> ( _Outside of the Beanery, Andy loud-whispers "THE CHIEF...bumping' in his office!" Andrea guffaws. "Go for it, Ripley!"_
>> 
>> _How does he even know who Biggy Smalls IS?" Travis wonders aloud_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M-SOOX: make up sex (g'head BORROW IT but credit is please!)
> 
> Biggy Smalls aka The Notorious B.I.G.
> 
> _Only You_ 112 and The Notorious B.I.G.


	2. BE WELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 🌶cy romp between Andrea Herrera and (???) to properly tie-  
> off the sexual part of their interactions. Read on to see who her  
> mystery man is.

Perched on top, Andrea Herrera pursues that elusive THIRD ORGASM by scrubbing frantically at her clit, leaning forward a bit  
so that her impalement can assist, intrusively thrusting...thrusting, THRUSTING...

'Ooooaaaaah...little more...RIGHT THERE! Yeah...Like THAT...okay okay..there it is...yeah!"

"Fuckfuck...FUCK-goddamn Andy! Shit...that's it! A final, upward surge, and they both cum, hard and male and female spend splattering  
over both of their groins and thighs.

Andrea has to hurry, so there's no time to cuddle. She showers quickly but thoroughly, not exiting the bathroom to dress in fresh clothing. After gathering her overnight carry-all and shoulder bag, she turns to the bed a final time. "I wanted to say goodbye properly to this part of our relationship: we agreed that this is the last time. I'm good with that, and I need for you to be as well. I'd love for us remain close-FRIENDSHIP close, as confidantes or sounding boards...IF we can do that without this" (she indicates the rumpled bed, including the two of them in the circle she's making with her hands. He agrees, although reluctantly. Andrea continues:"Your new friend seems lovely, and I honestly hope that that works out. Wish me the same, please? We'll always love each other, but you are right-this, US is just more of the same old. Doing it this way, before we end up hating each other, is the right way...I really believe that. We'll see each other on dates, or at Joe's, and it'll be awkward for awhile: for BOTH OF US, I'm sure. We need to do this though. Okay, I'm gonna go. 'bye." _Outside, she sped dials a certain mobile number. "Robert? Bien, y tu? (I'm well, and you?) Hahahaha! Malo! (bad) Hey, are you_ _busy?...Do you wanna meet _at mine? Maya is out for the day...okay, see you there-20 minutes. 'Bye."_ _Any eave-droppers might discern by the tone of her voice, the happy trill of her laughter that she's speaking to a new lover_ _or someone she hopes will be...__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final sentence disqualifies SULLIVAN as the fellow being  
> 'fare-welled'...any guesses? Please comment below for guesses  
> and to provide feedback. BTW: the prize for the winning guess is  
> ...MORE FICS!! 😁


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sort of a short and fun drabble to get my creative  
> juices flowing again; i'll likely finish up the spicy bits  
> from the previous two chapters (i seem to have 'bumped  
> against it')

late night at grey/sloan, in the cafeteria...three doctors (carina deluca, teddy altman, and amelia shepherd) enjoy a spectacular,  
home-prepared meal of veal picata and veggies-all three eat heartily, especially amelia (who missed lunch)...teddy altman  
starts the conversation in her usual direct way: "amelia-anything new on the romantic front?"

"link is _incredible-we're in a good place: really good."_

teddy turns to carina: "well-that's *one* of us, eh, delukes?"

sighing, carina answers "so it would seem...owen is yet unwilling to go forward?"

"no...and i can't blame him, without sounding like some sort of pyscho."

"teddy altman taking responsibility-woo hoo!" amelia cheers.

"i take responsibility!" teddy protests. "don't i, carina?"

"ummmm"...


End file.
